Caught
by missefron15
Summary: "Troy, please don't tell me you got caught skipping class." Jack Bolton said, sighing. Troy shook his head 'no'. "Then what did you do?" Jack asked, slightly amused. "I got caught making out with my girlfriend."
1. Caught Makin' Out With My Girlfriend

AN: I wrote this a longggg time ago. I just never posted it. I think it's pretty boring..but whatever. It's a One-Shot but I can make it into a story if you want me too. If you want me too, can I get at least 15 reviews or maybe like 12? Tehe. I love hearing what you guys think. tehe.

* * *

Caught

18 year old Troy Bolton looked around the halls of East High. It was the new beginning of another year. His last year to be exact. Over the summer he payed a little less attention to basketball and to his new neighbor. Her name was Gabriella Montez and she wasn't going to be a senior this year like Troy. She was going to be a sophomore and she was 16.

Troy and her got along fairly well and and started a friendship. This was at the end of May right when school let out for the summer. They hung out with each other for 3 months. Troy was a little over protective over her because she was speical to him. All his friends were on vacation so they hadn't met her yet. But one thing else was going to come down in the pits of hell. They were dating.

After the first two weeks of her being in New Mexico she confessed she liked him and he did as well. They shared their first kiss as a couple and had a very...heated summer. This was love at first sight. Their parents met and approved of them dating. Even though Troy was 18, Mr. and Mrs. Montez approved. They said maybe she would mature a little more. Gabriella was like the best thing that ever happened to him. One thing they agreed to do together and that was to have sex.

Troy told her he didn't think they should because the age difference, but Gabriella shrugged it off like it was no big deal. She said age didn't matter to her and that it was him that mattered most in her life. He of course caved. He was still a virgin. Jack Bolton, Troy's father and coach of East High basketball team, said he wasn't allowed to date because he would get unfocused. But Jack was proved wrong.

Troy played a hell of a lot better because he had found basically the love of his life. Jack agreed to this relationship and had told Troy that if he hurt the poor girl then Troy wouldn't live to see another day beside's a gym court and doing sucides over and over until he felt like he had a burning in his chest. Troy said he wouldn't and he made a promise that he wouldn't.

Troy and Gabriella had sex a few times but no more than that. They have been dating for 3 months and it felt amazing for Troy to have a girlfriend. But he wanted to know how his friends would react. He was hoping they would accept her and be great to her. It only made him more nervous. He stood by his locker he had since Freshman year and was excited to know that Gabriella locker was right next to his. He looked beside him to see Gabriella grinning at him.

"What are you grinning at silly?"he asked her and she giggled. By god how he loved her laugh. It was like music to his ears. He loved the sound and it was amazing to be the one to make her giggle.

"You."she smiled and he got confused and she continued, "The way your looking at everything, as it was something brand new. Like a little kid who's just blown out the candle's on their birthday cake. That's something special." He was speechless. Another thing he loved about her. Was her wisdom. She was smart in every way possible and that was beautiful to him.

"Now what are you looking at?"she asked. He looked at her and smiled sheepishly. Troy pulled Gabriella into his embrace.

"My gorgeously beautiful girlfriend."she blushed at his comment and turned her head away. Troy put his hand on her cheek and then kissed her forehead.

"I love it when you blush, but your still my gorgeously beautiful girlfriend."she smiled and leaned up and kissed him passionately on the lips. Troy kissed back and then was interrupted.

"WHOA! TROY BOY! When did this happen?!" Chad Danforth shouted coming up to them as Troy's friends started following Chad. Troy chuckled and kept his arms around Gabriella's waist.

"This summer, actually. The summer all you loser's left me!" Troy complained and then was jabbed in the side by his girlfriend. "So I started to date my neighbor Gabriella. Actually she told me she liked me first then I--"Troy was jabbed again. "Owww."

"Shush!" Gabriella said and blushed. Troy's friend's laughed at them.

"So who is the new girlfriend Troy?" His blonde friend perked up.

"Guys this is Gabriella Montez. And Ella, this is Chad Danforth, my best friend, his girlfriend Taylor McKessie. The Blonde is Sharpay Evans she's a sophomore too so When I'm gone you'll at least have Shar.--" Troy was cut off.

"What do you mean by that Troy?" the Taylor asked again.

"Ella's a sophomore. As I was saying. That's Ryan, he's Sharpay's older brother(a/n:in my story their not twins) and he's a senior. This is Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross and his girlfriend Kelsi Neilson." Troy finished.

"Hi." Gabriella said softy.

"Hey." Came Troy's friend's responses.

"So Troy, going for the younger women these days huh?" Jason asked as they started walking down the hall.

"Yep." Troy said grinning which caused Gabriella to giggle.

"What does everyone have first?" Chad asked.

"Well...not being a senior, I have Darbus." Gabriella said.

"No WAY! Me too!" Sharpay squealed. The 'Gang' laughed and kept walking.

"Well, us seniors have, Mrs. Copeland." Zeke said as the stopped in front of Ms. Darbus' classroom.

"Well we'll meet you in class Troy." Troy nodded his head and his friends parted to their classes. Sharpay went inside the classroom and started chatting with her friends about her summer in 'New York'. Troy backed Gabriella against the wall by the classroom door and boxed Gabriella in with his arms by her head and lent down and started kissing her. Gabriella started giggling.

"So do you think your friends liked me?" Gabriella asked and looked Troy deeply in the eyes. Troy smiled his goofy smile and nodded.

"I think they love you."

"Well I don't want Chad, Zeke and Ryan loving me then that would make you jealous." Gabriella teased and Troy chuckled.

"Yes, that would make me insanely jealous." Troy said and kissed Gabriella's neck.

"Troy...we're at school. My first day here at East High. And people are looking at us." Gabriella said as Troy kept kissing her neck.

"They're staring because I'm actually showing a girl off by kissing them." Troy mumbled which cause Gabriella to laugh. The bell rang and Troy and Gabriella were late.

"I'm late." she giggled.

"I know." he mumbled and he looked up into his girlfriend's eyes and then kissed her passionately which Gabriella responded back.

"Mr. Bolton." Troy pulled back and groaned. He hated that voice. Troy turned and saw Ms. Darbus. Gabriella looked at Ms. Darbus and gave a shy smile. Gabriella had already met all of her teachers and she now knew Ms. Darbus wasn't going to let this go away.

"Hey Ms. Darbus. How's it hangin'? Your still here after what? 100 years?" Troy said making a joke which caused Gabriella to let out a laugh. Ms. Darbus dismissed Troy's joke and rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Bolton why are you standing outside my classroom with Miss Montez?...Miss Montez! Shouldn't you be inside and not out here with this?" Darbus said pointing to Troy.

"You see Darbus...I can be out here." Troy defended himself.

"And why is that? To stalk Miss Montez?" Troy and Gabriella laughed.

"No. I'm out here making out with my girlfriend." Gabriella laughed and Troy just waited for Darbus' reaction.

"Miss Montez, in my classroom. NOW." Gabriella wiggled out of Troy's box and started walking in.

"Come on Darbus! Don't be so harsh!" Troy groaned.

"Mr. Bolton come with me." Darbus said walking into her classroom. Troy followed her and saw all the girls, except Gabriella and Sharpay gush about him.

"Darbus...what are you going to do call Matsui?" Troy asked with an amused face.

"No. Your father." she said.

"Go ahead." Troy said laughing on the inside. Ms. Darbus called Jack Bolton, and waited a few minutes.

"Hey Troy." Some girls said. Troy looked at them weirdly.

"Sup." he said casually. Just the sound of his voice made the girls giggle.

"Why are the girls being like that around Troy?" Gabriella whispered to Sharpay who was sitting next to her.

"In case you haven't notice or heard...Troy's got a lot of female fans." Sharpay said. Gabriella made an 'o' and continued to chat with Sharpay. Jack Bolton sighed as he entered Ms. Darbus' classroom. He saw Troy sitting on Ms. Darbus' little stage chair with his feet on her desk. He laughed and walked in closer.

"Ahhh, Coach Bolton. Great your here. Deal with your son." Darbus said and motioned Jack to his son. Jack laughed mentally and walked towards Troy.

"Troy...what did cha do? It's the first day of school." Jack said and crossed his arms. Troy laughed.

"I didn't do a thing." Troy smirked. Troy heard a faint giggle and knew it was Gabriella's.

"Troy, please don't tell me you got caught skipping class." Jack said. Troy shook his head 'no'.

"Then what?" Jack asked, slightly amused.

"I got caught making out with my girlfriend." Gasps were heard around the room from all the girls except Gabriella and Sharpay. Sharpay smirked at Gabriella, who blushed and giggled. No one knew they were dating yet...

"Troy haven't I raised you better?" Jack asked amused.

"Yeah but you see, it was just so fun. But I never intended on making her late, nor I." Troy said. Jack laughed.

"Troy just don't get caught again. I need you this year buddy. Your last year with your old man."

"Yeah, what a shame... Oh well. Can I get a pass?" Troy asked and Jack shook his head and nodded. Jack wrote him a pass...a funny one too.

"Troy get to class." Jack said. Troy nodded and his dad left. Troy was 15 minutes late to homeroom. Troy stood in the front of the class, putting the pass in his back pocket.

"Mr. Bolton are you leaving yet?" Ms. Darbus asked. Troy looked her and then back to the sophomore class.

"Not yet." Troy said and went to the middle section of the desks and made his way towards Gabriella.

"Chicka...your so in for it." Sharpay whispered. Gabriella was confused and looked up to see Troy standing in front of her desk. Troy bent down in front of Gabriella and Lent up and kissed her on the lips.

"Just wanted to show you off." he smirked and she gaped at him and giggled. Everyone gasped at Troy. Gabriella Montez, new girl was dating the 'Troy Bolton'.

"Your a jerk." Gabriella said softly.

"Aww but you love me." he said and kissed her again and stood up and started walking.

"That I do!" she called back. Troy turned around and smirked at her and left.

"Thank goodness! Miss Montez...no more PDA in my classroom." Gabriella nodded at Sharpay snickered.

With Troy...

Troy walked into his homeroom and everyone looked at him. He saw his friends smirk at him.

"Mr. Bolton do you have a pass?" Mrs. Copeland asked. Troy nodded. He got the note and handed it to her. He hadn't read the note. Troy went and sat down by Chad.

"Troy, did Ms. Darbus actually catch you making out with a girlfriend?" Mrs. Copeland snickered.

"...Ummm..yeah. Wait. What did my dad write on that pass?" Troy all of sudden want to know. Everyone was holding back their laugh.

"Please excuse my son, for he has no manner's and wants to get caught by Darbus, making out with his girlfriend and then spend 10 minutes in Darbus' room. Oh...also Troy your mom says your special. Coach Bolton." Everyone laughed.

"Hey!" Troy said standing up. "I believe my mom. I asked her if I was special too and she said she loved me because I was. So don't laugh at me." Troy defended himself which made the class, his friends and Mrs. Copeland die in laughter.

"Dude, you got caught making out with Gabriella! And your very very very special." Chad said. Troy sighed and leaned back into his chair.

"Ahh, I'm going to love this year."

* * *

AN: Yesss it probably sucks but whatever. If you want me to continue it..can some one give me some ideas for what should happen?tehe.

-ash


	2. Troy Boy Say What?

AN: I got 49 reviews and I only asked for like 15. YOU GUYSSSERSSS ROCKERS! Tehe. So I decided this was just going to be like troyella one-shots getting caught. Maybe about 3 or 4 chapters! And it would be awesome if peeps could do the same for the reviews like the first time! I will give you Zac Efron's Boxers if you do...If i can...tehe.

* * *

Caught

"Ok, here's the plan. We get in and get out with the target. Get it?" Troy Bolton asked his team mates. It was free period for Troy, Chad, Jason, Zeke and Ryan so they wanted to do something, only Troy came up with it.

"Yeah, we got it man," Ryan said, nodding.

"Wait! What's the target?" Chad asked stupidly. Jason, Zeke, Troy and Ryan groaned. They were standing outside of Ms. Hernandez's **(a/n:that's my 9th grade Spanish teacher's name, so i used her. tehe.)**classroom, Gabriella's Spanish class.

"Gabriella, stupid!" Zeke said slapping Chad upside the head.

"Oh. Hey OWW! Only Taylor can hit me," Chad said and Troy smirked then hit Chad upside the head.

"Not anymore. I get to too, when your stupid," Troy said and the guys laughed except for Chad who was still holding his head.

"Ok, but Troy what class is this?" Jason asked.

"Umm...Spanish I believe." Troy said looking into the classroom and immediately spotted Gabriella. She was looking bored as ever, but then answered a question, probably in Spanish. Troy knew some Spanish, for he had taken it Freshman and Sophomore year.

"Troy, what if the teacher asks you a question in spanish?" Ryan asked. Troy thought for a minute and shrugged.

"Ummm answer it? Duh. I took Spanish for two years. I know some stuff," Troy said.

"But do you remember any of it?" Zeke asked, looking amused.

"Umm...a little." Troy said like he didn't have a care in the world.

"God, I hope you know what your doing, Troy-Boy," Chad said and opened the classroom doors, gaining 24 pairs of eyes on the five boys. The teacher turned her head and saw the boys standing in the front of her classroom like a couple of misplaced shoes.

"Usted Cinco, qué haces en mi clase?" _(You Five, what are you doing in my classroom?)_she asked, obviously in Spanish. Troy took a peek at Gabriella who was blushing of them being in her classroom. He grinned and then answered the teacher's question.

"Hola Sra Hernández, cómo estás hoy?" _(Hi Ms. Hernández , how are you today?)_he asked and his friends and Gabriella were impressed by some of his Spanish knowledge.

"Fine ... Ahora ¿por qué en mi clase?" _(Fine...Now why are you in my classroom?)_ she asked and Troy gulped. All he heard was Fine and why and Class.

"Ummm ... a ver usted," _(Ummm...to see you)_he heard Ryan laugh and then quiet down. Ms. Hernández raised her eyebrows and then questioned him again.

"¿Por qué?" she asked_.(why?)_

"Because...er...I...er...quería_(wanted)_to...er..,"Troy couldn't find the right words to speak in Spanish. He couldn't remember. Damn It! he thought mentally. He saw Gabriella out of the corner of his eye and she was laughing quietly as well as the rest of the class. "to..verle Strip." _(to see you strip.)_ Ms. Hernández gasped and started getting angry. Troy didn't understand what he said. He had said he wanted to see one of her students didn't he? Troy looked behind him to see his friends gone and then looked to see where Gabriella was and she was gone too.

"OUT! OUT! AHORA! O yo te enviará a la oficina! Fuera de mi clase ahora!"_(OUT! OUT! NOW! Or I will send you to the OFFICE! OUT OF MY CLASSROOM NOW!). _Once Troy heard her say Oficina, he knew that meant Office and he didn't want to go there. So he ran out of her classroom and down the hall. The plan was to get Gabriella out of class and take her to the gym. He ran to the gym and only to find his friends rolling on the floor laughing then pointing at him. Gabriella looked at him and giggled. He got a confused look on his face and walked closer to his friends.

"What's so funny?" he asked sitting on the bleachers next to Gabriella.

"Si quieres ver a alguien tira, entonces ¿por qué no me preguntan y no mi profesor de español? Jeezz Troy, pasando de más edad las mujeres españolas ahora? I debe sentirse defendido, pero no estoy. Su suerte Mister." _(If you want to see someone strip, then why didn't you ask me and not my Spanish teacher? Jeez Troy, going for older Spanish women now?I should feel defended but I'm not. Your lucky mister.)_Gabriella said in clear spanish. Troy raised an eyebrow and then saw Ryan translate everything she said to the guys, who then laughed some more.

"Huh?" Troy asked.

"She said you should of asked her to strip instead of her Spanish teacher. She also said she should feel defended but she's not. And that your lucky." Ryan said. Troy gasped.

"OMG! What did I say to you spanish teacher?"Troy asked.

"To see her strip," Gabriella said laughing. Troy groaned and blushed. The six of them then turned their heads towards the sound of the gym doors open widely and then see Troy's dad standing there looking at Troy.

"Oh no," Troy said. Jack Bolton walked into 'his' gym and towards his son. He felt so embarrassed after getting a phone call from Gabriella's Spanish teacher.

"Troy Bolton! Please tell you did not mean what you said to Ms. Hernández. I feel so bad...I thought I raised you better. First you get caught making out with Gabriella, now your taking her out of class by asking her Spanish teacher to strip for you!? Why son? Why?" Jack asked, seeing Troy's friends on the gym floor laughing their heads off.

"Hey! It was our mission to steal the maiden and take her out. The crazy woman started speaking in Spanish. I don't know that much Spanish, so I was struggling trying to think of ways to say, 'I wanted one of her students' and apparently I said I wanted to see her strip. I seriously didn't mean to!" he said putting his hands up demonstrating things out.

"Ok...I believe you this time, Son. But please don't do it again. It's really embarrassing to hear from a teacher that my son wanted to see her strip for him," Jack said, and then walked to his office. Troy turned his attention to Ryan and glared at him.

"What?" he asked and Troy glared more.

"Why didn't you tell me you spoke Spanish?" he asked through clenched teeth. Ryan laughed, as well as Zeke, Jason, Chad and Gabriella.

"You didn't ask."

* * *

Before you say anything, NO i do not speak Spanish. I'm quite horrible at it. I used a translator. I know some sentences in spanish, but other than that...not much;

BTW: Translation is in the italics

-ash


	3. Troy's List

Author's Note: I LOVE YOU GUYS!! I LOVE that Y O U LOVE this story; tehe

I got...

2, 615 hits  
76 Favorites  
52 Alerts  
4 C2's!  
-OneShots TroyellaZanessa  
-Sweet Stories about Troyella.  
-Troyella Zanessa Love  
-Troyella/Zanessa

andersss..

90 reviews just for 2 Chapters! Woot Woot! lolzers.

I start school Monderzzz. yesserss. MY SCHOOL IS GOT TOO Many Sophomores(which I am amongst them) and just imagine how many seniors and Juniors. Wow. It's going to be crazy on Monday. Especially since I have Art first period. errrrgs. Please Review; Love hearing your thoughts;

* * *

Caught

"I've made a list!" Troy announced one day at lunch. Gabriella, who was sitting next to him looked at him with raised eyebrows. Troy looked at everyone else, aka, Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Sharpay, Jason, Kelsi and Zeke. He sighed and opened his piece of notebook paper up, which was folded about a million times.

"Jeez Troy, is that list that important?" Sharpay asked, noticing he was still unfolding his list.

"Yes, Shar. It is to me," he said and finally finished and cleared his throat.

"My list is called, Troy's 40 Pet Peeves,' " he said and everyone started cracking up in laughter. He looked at them and glared but not at Gabriella, who wasn't laughing but smiling.

"Troy...how are you pet peeves important?" Chad asked Troy, while eating his hamburger. Troy winced, as he talked with his mouth opened.

"Well for one Chad, talking and eating at the same time, is one of them," Troy said pointing to it on his list. Chad ate his food and then grabbed the list and looked at it. Everyone looked over Chad and looked too.

**Troy's 40 Pet Peeves;;**

"Sime colons?(a/n:is that what they're called?) Troy for reals, man," Ryan said. Troy blushed. Gabriella always added two of them after something written in their notes together.

"Let's get back to the list guys," Gabriella spoke, Troy mentally thanking Gabriella and they continued with the list.

**1. talking and eating at the same time**

"See Chad," Troy pointed out. Chad stuck his tongue out at him.

**2. ****Kids who tease dogs through a fence. **

"Who seriously does that anymore?" Zeke asked, and looked at Troy.

"Well, Gabriella's little brother for one..OWW! You hit me!" he said then looking at her.

"Hey! Your basically saying my brother is your pet peeve," she said and everyone laughed, "But then again I can't blame you...Gregory...does do that." she said talking about her 8 year old brother Gregory Montez. Troy met him and immediately had to make sure he was never at her house when they were making out or doing other stuff, they got caught by him one too many times. Embarrassing.

"Oh and Chad does too," Troy said and Chad blushed.

"But...yeah..I do." Everyone laughed and continued onto the list.

**3. Parents who bring their young kids to R rated films.**

**4.Students who prolong class by asking the most inane questions**

"Troy you idiot, you do that!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Do not!" Troy said defending himself.

"Yeah, ya kinda do man," Jason said agreeing with Taylor.

"What are you guys talking about?" Gabriella asked, confused.

"Troy and Chad will ask the teacher or any sub really stupid question, after question after question, and when there is like 5 minutes left of class, we didn't cover any new material for school," Taylor said explaining and Sharpay and Gabriella nodded.

"Ok, fine. I do. But...when it's not me and Chad...it bugs me," Troy said and him and Chad bumped fists.

**5. Going through the drive thru, then having to go back when they screw your order up**

**6. Roadmaps that aren't folded correctly**

"That seriously bugs you, Troy?" Kelsi asked with an amused smile.

"A little," Troy said.

**7. People that snoop.**

8. People who read the paper while driving.

"Who seriously does that?" Zeke asked.

"I don't know, some dude, Gabriella and I were driving from the mall and we were at the stop light and Gabriella looks over and sees a man pull up next to me and sees him reading a paper, It bugged me. What if someone got hurt because of him?" he asked.

"Troy..that bugs me and I said that. Not you," Gabriella said looking at him and he blushed, while everyone laughed.

"Who snoops?"Sharpay asked.

"Gregory." Gabriella said instantly.

"Why would your brother snoop on Troy? That's considered a stalker." Taylor said.

"I told you!" Troy said pointing a finger at his girlfriend.

"Shut up! He only does it to look after me you dork," she said and the the girl awed.

**9. People that interrupt you when your telling a story and then they continue to tell you their story and then ask you in an uninterested tone to continue on with your story when they are finished talking. **

**10.Not having enough quarters to do laundry. **

"Troy you don't do laundry. Your mom does and you don't have to pay to do it either," Gabriella said while everyone at the table snickered.

"Well...when the power is out and etc. We have to get our laundry done at the laundry mat and I help me mom," he said and they laughed at his answer.

**11. Being asked my telephone number/account number AFTER I already entered in using the keypad on my phone. **

**12. The noise people make when they rub their fingers on balloons.**

**13. Celebrities claiming to be environmentalists.**

**14. People who take forever to order food while I'm in line.**

**15. When you open the DVD case and it is empty or a different movie is in it.**

"I hate that too," Chad said.

"Same here," Jason said. Everyone agreed and kept on.

**16. People who walk their dogs and let them poop indiscriminately (like on someones lawn), and does not pick it up. **

Chad snorted out into laughter. "Dude! I remember that!" he said seriously laughing. Everyone looked confused then Zeke and Jason looked like they got it and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kelsi asked.

"Don't you dare.."Troy warned his friends, who ignored him anyway.

"We were over at Troy's a few weeks ago and this old lady is walking her little poodle ugly dog and the dog takes a crap in Troy's front lawn, well we didn't know, nor did Troy, so when we walked out and started cutting across the lawn towards Gabriella's house Troy is gone. We look for him and then at the ground. He fell into the crap by slipping. It was so damn hilarious." Zeke said. Everyone laughed.

"I remember that! Troy didn't come over and I was left with you guys," Gabriella said.

"Yeah well let's not dwell on the past," Troy grumbled

**17. Uncomfortable chairs. **

**18. Jerks who take up 2 parking spaces. **

**19. Films censored and cut (for length) to be put on television. **

**20. People who give their kids weird names**

Everyone looked at Troy and glanced between each other.

"Your names are ok...but Sharpay what was your mother think--" Troy didn't get to finish his sentence because Gabriella smacked him in the head.

"Be nice," She warned.

"Sorry," he said and they laughed.

**21. When people leave the cap off the toothpaste.**

**22.Women who wear too much perfume. **

**23.When you can't tell if someone is male or female**

"When you can't tell if someone is male or female? Seriously Troy. What's going on in that head of yours?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, at first when I saw Darbus...she looked like a man acting like a drag queen, but then my head is perfect." he said cheekily and everyone laughed.

**24. People who throw cigarette butts on the beach. **

**25. People who write "Keep in touch!" in your yearbook but never talk to you again.**

**26. When someone with a full cart of groceries gets into the 10 items or less line. **

**27. Cats and dogs that are inconsiderate of their humans sleeping habits, and decide to romp, play, and destroy stuff at 4 AM. **

"How is that?" Ryan asked.

"Sharpay's dog." Troy answered.

"Hey! Leave BOI out of this!" she snarled.

"Hey! When us guys are sleeping over, at least make sure your dog doesn't go and jump and pee all over our stuff!" Chad defended his best friend.

"Whatever," Sharpay said.

**28. Anyone male or female- who says ' Were pregnant'. Are they sharing a uterus? **

"Troy..your so dumb," Taylor said laughing as well as the others.

"Hey! When my aunt Kate told me her and her husband they're pregnant, my dad said it. Then it got to me," he said and they continued on.

**29.When you have an itch on the bottom of your foot and you can't scratch it because you have shoes on. **

**30. When someone leaves their phone number at the end of a long message and they say it so fast you can't understand it and have to listen multiple times to figure it out.  
31.Lawn ornaments. **

"Lawn Ornaments?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes Lawn Ornaments, Did you ever see Ms. Miller's freaking looking Gnomes? Those things were ugly and icky," Troy said with a disgusted tone towards the Gnomes.

"Oh those...yeah I guess your right," Gabriella agreed

**32. People who tell you "Oh! You have to try this! It's the best thing ever!" And when you do try it and it sucks. **

**33. Barbecue restaurants with happy pigs on the sign. **

"I'm afraid to ask," Taylor spoke.

"Don't." Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason said at the same time.

**34. Gossip**

**35. Famous people name their kids strange names. **

"Troy you already have that one," Jason said.

"No I don't. It was 'People'..this one is 'Famous People," he said.

"Ok name a kid," Zeke said.

"Who names their kid "apple"?" Troy asked when they looked at him.

"Gwyneth Partlow." Sharpay stated.

"Well she's weird," Troy said and they laughed.

**36. TV shows and commercials ads with ringing doorbells or phones, which make you into thinking the sound is coming from your house. **

**37. People who make small talk with a cashier when there's a long line behind them**

**38. People that make tons and tons of noise while working out**

**39. People who pick their nose in public. **

**40.Women who use PMS as an excuse to be bitchy. **

"Excuse you?" Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi said at the same time.

"Hey I can't help it. If it helps my mom's the same way," Gabriella gaped at him.

"You know, I could break up with you..." she trailed off and Troy got a worried strike through his eyes, "But I'm not." he sighed in relief.

"I'm just going to be uber bitchy when I PMS."

* * *

Tehe. Love #40. lolzers. You can go to w w w . g e t a n n o y e d . c o m (just don't forget to take out the spaces) and look at all the pet peeves. I just chose 40 random one's.

-ash


	4. I Want A Llama And Now A Duck!

**AN: **Sorry for making you guys wait; And omgosh! thanks for allllll the amazing reviews! Can you guys keep it up? I love hearing your thoughts. The last chapter got like 42..or was it 43 reviews? erm...can't remember. But let's keep that going for all of them! love you guyzers; Oh I might of said this on my new chapter of Breathe in the author's note, but yeah our doberman had puppies. Not 11, but 15. But today i walked into where she had them and one of the puppies died. We think he stayed in the birth canal to long and didn't make and he bled to death by his umbilical cord. We buried him and it's not fair he had to die. But we have 14 more and she might have more we're not sure. But the puppies are half Black Lab half Red Doberman and they are adorable;

* * *

Caught

Troy smiled as he entered his girlfriend's bedroom and saw her at her computer typing away like a mad woman. Since she didn't hear him come in, he finally wanted to make his presence known.

"I want a llama," he announced and Gabriella jumped ten feet up and fell towards the ground and groaned.

"Dang It, Troy! You scared the living daylights out of me!" she shouted and Troy chuckled as he helped her stand up and rubbed her back for her. She sighed in content and leaned into his massage. It felt like heaven was rising for her to be taken away. His hands did wonders. She giggled, mentally to herself at that comment she made silently and just continued to enjoy the back rub.

"I'm sorry baby, I just want a llama," Troy said sighing again and started walking backwards and taking Gabriella with him to her bed. Once to the bed Troy layed down and Gabriella turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips, that were pouting because he couldn't have a llama.

"Why do you want a llama?" she asked.

"Because...I just do?" he asked sheepishly and she giggled.

"Troy, were you watching Jimmy Newtron again with Gregory?!" she exclaimed and Troy looked away blushing.

"No," Troy said lying and Gabriella laughed at him.

"You know Carl isn't going to get a llama and neither will you," she pointed out. Troy gaped at her and layed down and brought Gabriella on top of him and started kissing her neck, lovingly.

"Hey! I might get a better chance because I'm smarter than Carl," he announced and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, Troy is smarter than a cartoon character that is in love with freaking llamas. Seriously Troy what are you going to do next? Sing your own llama song?" Troy grinned and she groaned, mentally smacking herself for even mentioning a llama song;

--

Gabriella was sitting down at lunch with Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi talking about the latest break-up and make-up's at East High. She looked at the table and saw that Chad, Jason, Ryan and Zeke were here but not Troy. Gabriella groaned. Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing and looked at their best friend's girlfriend.

"What's wrong?" Zeke asked.

"Where's Troy?" she asked wanting, badly to know where her boyfriend of 4 almost 5 months was.

"Oh, he's in the library getting something off the computer...why?" Chad asked.

"Oh no...he wouldn't," Gabriella muttered to herself. Ever since Troy said he wanted a llama and a song to sing about it, he'd been on the computer a lot lately. By her guess it would probably be finding a llama song and printing the lyrics. She looked around and saw the guy she'd been asking about coming into the cafeteria carrying a little boom-box and a cd.

"He did," she said and bowed her head. The gang looked up and saw Troy coming in with an excited grin on his face. Troy walked towards the table and sat the boom-box down and then sat down himself.

"Hey guys," he said cheerfully.

"What did you do with Troy?" Sharpay asked aloud and everyone stiffed a laugh. Troy ignored the blonde and looked at his girlfriend, who had her head on the table and her hands over on top of her head.

"Hey Gabi...so do you remember yesterday when I came over and I said I wanted a llama?" He asked and everyone started laughing quietly. Gabriella nodded her head against the table and waited for him to continued. "And remember when you said to like sing my own llama song?" again the gang laughed and all Gabriella did was nod a silent nod. Troy grinned. "Well my dear girlfriend and lovely one that is," he said stopping and she raised her head up a smidge. She smiled at him and waited for him to continue once again. "I found a song on limewire last night and downloaded it. Then I needed lyrics so I went to the library and printed some. You'd be impressed by the lyrics. I didn't write my own but hey, I found one." he said.

"Please tell me your not going to sing it. Please?" she begged her boyfriend, but he just grinned.

"Hey Chad put the cd in the boom-box and hit play," Troy said handing Chad the cd, and he put it in. Chad pushed play and they waited for the words. Then they started.

And Troy began to say it. Not sing it. But say it.

_Here's a llama  
There's a llama  
And another little llama  
Fuzzy llama  
Funny llama  
Llama llama  
Duck_

_Llama llama  
Cheesecake  
Llama  
Tablet  
Brick  
Potato  
Llama  
Llama llama  
Mushroom  
Llama  
Llama llama  
Duck_

_I was once a tree house  
I lived in a cake  
But I never saw the way  
The orange slayed the rake  
I was only three years dead  
But it told a tale  
And now listen, little child  
To the safety rail_

_Did you ever see a llama  
Kiss a llama  
On the llama  
Llama's llama  
Tastes of llama  
Llama llama  
Duck_

_Half a llama  
Twice the llama  
not a llama  
Farmer  
Llama  
Llama in a car  
Alarm a llama  
Llama  
Duck_

_Is THIS how it's told now?  
Is it all so old?  
Is it made of lemon juice?  
Doorknob  
Ankle  
Cold  
Now my song is getting thin  
I've run out of luck  
Time for me to retire now  
And become a duck_

By the end of the song, the entire student body that had that lunch had heard and broke out into laughter over the song and Troy saying it. The song repeated a few more times and Troy sang the last one and got applause and his friends were laughing hysterically. Gabriella was blushing and a bit embarrassed over her boyfriend's little talent show on the 'Llama Song'. She sighed and laughed quietly. Troy looked down and bowed for his performance and looked down at his girlfriend.

"Gabi, what'd you think?" he asked slightly amused by her blushing.

"Why? You're so embarrassing when you sing a llama song," she said blushing and the gang laughing.

"But I wanted a llama and that was the next best thing."

"But...gosh I'm going to kill Gregory for letting you watch Jimmy Newtron," she said hiding her head in her hands, and to hide her blush.

"I have to thank your brother, Gabi." Troy said nicely.

"And why is that?" she asked looking at him in the eyes.

"Now that I listened to the llama song...I want a duck!"

* * *

**AN: **Hope you guys like it! I know it doesn't really have anything about being caught but some people said to add more troyella cuteness; tehe. the llama song has been stuck in my head for the past couple of days. And 'Jimmy Newtron' is a cartoon on Nickelodeon.

lolz.

-ash


	5. It BURNS MY EYES! Oh THE HORROR!

_Author's Note: Sorry for not updating! This chapter sucks. But I trieddd! Can ya'll give me some requests on what I should add to this story?! I don't have any more ideas! I will totally credit you on the next chapter! What do you want to happen next? PLEASE REVIEW! Lolz._

Caught

"I woke up it was seven, waited til' eleven just to figure out that no one would call…" I heard coming from Troy's bedroom. Simple Plan really?

"…I'm JUST A KID! And LIFE IS A NIGHTMARE!" Blasted through my boyfriends walls. I sighed. He was bored. He only blasted his music this loudly if he was bored and I would know.

I opened his bedroom door and looked at him and started laughing. He was hanging upside down on his bed in a white wife beater with blue boxers on. He looked at me and immediately fell off his bed. I started laughing even more.

"Dude…" I spoke and went back into laughter. He groaned and stood up and went to his computer and turned off his iTunes. The music stopped and it was only me and my laughter. Troy looked at me like I was crazy and I just kept laughing.

"You know, I could take this as an offense. Laughing at me is not doing you any good." He said and my laughter quieted down a bit but not much.

"I'm sorry babe," I said and he just went and sat on his bed, shoulders slumped and sighed.

I finally stopped laughing and got onto his bed and got behind him and started to rub his shoulders. He started to react and I could tell he was smiling.

"You're tense, Troy."

"I'm bored."

"I know."

"How?" He asked looking at me, turning his body slightly towards me.

"Every time you're bored, you blast your music very loudly." I told him and he started grinning.

"You know me so well," he said and then took my face in his hands and started kissing me softly. I smiled and kissed him back. He pulled back after a minute and gave me a cute little smile and laid down. He patted the spot right next to his left arm and I immediately laid down next to him. He put his left hand on my stomach and started to draw circles.

"I'm bored," I told him.

He laughed and looked down at me, "Me too," He said and pulled me closer.

"If you think you're going to get lucky, think again, pretty boy." I told him as his hand started rubbing underneath my shirt.

"Damn." I laughed and laid my head against his chest.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured and I smiled and leaned up and kissed him softly. I pulled back and laid my head back on his chest and looked around his room. I looked at his desk and saw his computer but on top of his keyboard were letters.

"What are those?" I asked, getting up and going towards his computer.

"Gabi, NO!" he shouted and tried to stop me but fell off his bed and onto his back on the floor. I looked down at him and then grabbed the letter and what not.

Dear Mr. Troy Bolton, we're happily to announce you have been accepted to the early honors program at U of A….

The letter droned on. I glanced down at Troy and saw he had his eyes closed.

"Why are you afraid of me reading this letter, babe?" I asked him, bending down to the ground.

"Because I don't want you to get upset," he muttered.

I laughed. "I'm not upset, Troy. This is really good. When did you apply for this?" I asked him, putting the letter on his chest.

"My dad and I started to talk about college right before school started and he told me to look into U of A and a few more around New Mexico and what not. I'm not going to go to an out of state school. I don't want to. And my dad is cool with that. So we just talked and he said to try for the honor's program, starting after Spring Break." He said. I smiled softly and laid down next to him and laid my head on his chest.

"I'm happy for you. There is no need to hide this from me. So what, you might get out of school early, but you're still my boyfriend and it's not that far away from here, Troy." I told him.

"Why are you so understanding?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"I don't know. Why do I put up with you?" I asked him with a sly smile on my face. He just grinned and laughed. I got up from the floor and offered my hand to help him up. As he stood, he just laughed.

"And here I was thinking that you would be mad, if I did go," he said.

"You're not going to the honor's program?" I asked, shocked.

"I don't think so. I mean, I want to finish my senior year out all the way and not worry so much about college honor stuff. I'm in between at the moment." I giggled and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Well at least you're in between that's all that matters." I said and he smiled and leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"You betcha…Now I'm bored. Let's do something fun." He said.

"Fun, you say?" I asked with a coy smile.

"Oh shit."

"This is totally not fun," Troy muttered, as he carried three shopping bags. He got sucker punched into going shopping with Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor and of course Zeke and Chad came running along with him.

"You got that right," Chad said.

"This is bogus!" Zeke shouted and Sharpay turned around and glared at him. "I mean this is so a bonus!" Zeke spoke, laughing nervously. Sharpay giggled and turned back around, talking about the purpose of a heel.

"Dude, we're whipped." Chad commented.

Troy and Zeke groaned and stopped walking. Chad saw his best friends stopped and so did he.

"Dude, this is boring. Why are we even holding these stupid shopping bags in the first place?" Zeke asked, while keeping his eyes on the girls ahead walking.

"Because I said I was bored to Gabriella and this was her idea of getting me un-bored." Troy replied, sighing.

"Dude, I so hate you right now," Chad said.

"I know, I would hate myself too." Troy replied.

Up Ahead the girls turned and the boys stopped dead in their tracks.

"HELL NO!" the three boys shouted.

The girls turned around and smirked at their boyfriends. They stood before Victoria's Secret and grinned at the boys.

"Come on!" Sharpay shouted out at them.

"Hell no. Any place but that," Zeke said.

"Zeke, I will personally hurt you." Zeke looked at Sharpay and took five steps back.

"I'll take my chances." He said. Sharpay glared at him and stomped inside the store. Taylor looked at Chad and he gulped and took off running.

"Wussy!" Taylor shouted and went inside.

Gabriella looked at Troy with her gorgeous brown eyes and he gulped. His girlfriend looked so hot. Damn. Gabriella smirked at him and he gave a smiled.

"What the hell." He whispered and followed Gabriella as she turned and went into the store.

"Troy! DUDE! NO!" Zeke shouted. Zeke looked around and saw that people were staring at him. Damn. Zeke looked to his right and saw Chad coming back up towards him.

"Where's Troy?" Chad asked. Zeke pointed towards the store and Chad groaned.

"That boy is sooo whipped." Chad groaned out and went inside. Zeke shortly followed after.

Fifteen minutes later…

"Gabi, I envy you." Sharpay said.

"Why?" Gabriella asked.

"You have Troy eating out of the palm of your hand," Taylor replied. Gabriella giggled and looked over where Troy was sitting and smiled.

"Ehh, I just know his ways I guess." She replied.

"Or maybe the sex is just really damn good," Sharpay smirked. Taylor laughed as Gabriella blushed.

"Maybe," she replied. She looked up at Troy, who was looking at her. She motioned for him to come over by her and he got up and walked towards her.

"Sup babe?" He asked casually.

"Oh, nothing. Just debating whether I should get the black lace or the white lace bra and underwear set," she said and showed him. Troy gulped. Damn… just imagining what those would look like on her…Whoa.

"Uh…you should get both," he muttered. She grinned and nodded. She looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened.

She quickly turned back to Troy and started laughing. "Troy look behind us," she said in a whisper. Troy looked at his girlfriend confused and turned around. His eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. Horror crossed his face as he saw Darbus in the store holding a set of lingerie five sizes way too small for her.

"Holy shit."

At Troy's words, Gabriella's laughter became louder and Darbus turned and looked at them. Horror struck her face as she saw two of her students.

Troy continued to look at Ms. Darbus and couldn't shake the sight of her with those items in her hands out of his mind. His face twisted in disgust and Ms. Darbus shot him a glare and went and paid for her items.

"I wonder what she is going to do with those," Gabriella spoke.

"I don't know and I never want to find out." Troy said the image in his mind still.

As Troy said that, Darbus came back towards the couple and stopped in front of them.

"Bolton, Ms. Montez," She spoke to them.

"Ms. Darbus," Gabriella spoke. Troy didn't speak because of the image.

"Troy!" Gabriella shouted hitting him.

"Holy Shit! The image burns my eyes!!!" he shouted in the store. Darbus turned red.

"Mr. BOLTON! I hope you will not reveal this to anyone," She spoke to him.

"GOD NO! I would probably faint telling the story!" he shouted. Gabriella busted out laughing once again and Ms. Darbus turned red.

"You're a disgrace BOLTON!" She shouted and took off.

Troy looked at where Darbus took off and shivered.

EW. Just EW. He looked down and saw his girlfriend on the ground laughing her ass off.

Darbus + Lingerie=EW.

He just couldn't shake the image.


	6. Author's Note: Important

I don't know if I will ever finish this story, so as of right now, it's going to stay as completed until I can find the strength and wisdom to continue it.

I am truly sorry!

-Ashley


End file.
